Dawning Glory
by Parvati 4th
Summary: Ichigo and Uryuu encountered a really strange man in the street. What they never thought was that he would make them famous. [IchiUri]yaoi


**Title:** Dawning Glory  
**Author:** Paï  
**Word Count:** 3,037  
**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ishida  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** English is not my native language! Swearing, smut...  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, it would have been a yaoi manga! XDDD

"What?" Ichigo and Uryuu exclaimed in unison.

Both boys were on their way back from school, on a day like any other, and they had been talking about school, about Hollows, about powers, about anything that came to their mind, like any other day. But then, as they neared the Quincy's apartment, a man had enthusiastically stepped before them, claiming to be a photographer.

"You're exactly what I was looking for! Please, follow me!" The man nearly cried out in joy and started walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ichigo yelled after him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you, m'boy!" The man swirled on his feet to face them again. "I'm a photographer! I work for an advertisement company. For months now" – he threw his arms dramatically up in the air – "we've been working on a project for a suit shop, and the boss has such a precise idea about what he wants that it's so hard to find what he asks for!" He held his face in his hands and looked with shining eyes from one teenager to the other.

Ichigo and Uryuu looked at each other. The man was quite scary with all his exaggerated manners, and Ichigo was starting to find resemblance with his own father. He looked back at the photographer with a dubious look on his face.

"And… What exactly did he ask for?"

"Yes, that's it, m'boy!" The man squeaked. "He ABSOLUTELY wants two young men, not famous and already knowing each other if possible. One eccentric lout, one serious and cold." He recapped, pointing towards Ichigo first, then towards Ishida.

The boys looked at each other again. "Eccentric… lout?" Ichigo repeated. "Serious and… cold?" Uryuu mumbled at the same time. The one that surely was eccentric, they both thought, was the man in front of them, nodding vigorously at them with a large grin.

"AND!" Said man shouted, making them jump. "He ABSOLUTELY wants them to be gay!"

Brown and blue eyes widened immediately. Uryuu quickly adjusted his glasses, but Ichigo just stood there, mouth agape, fixing the man who was now talking to himself as if he had won the lottery. "Do you believe that? I found them! The perfect ones! This is aaaaaaaaaawesome! Boss will be proud!!!!!!!!"

"Ichigo," Uryuu whispered from the corner of his mouth, not moving, "this man is completely mad! Are you ready to run away?"

Before Ichigo could have the chance to answer, the photographer slapped his hands down on their shoulders with a larger grin. "What are you thinking about, m'boys? Do you think you could have fooled me?" He chirped with an exaggerate wink. "Haha!" The hands that were on high school boys shoulders went up to tap their cheeks gently. "No one can fool Kyouji!"

He moved in front of Ishida with a graceful swirl and pushed the boy's glasses down his nose with a quick flick of his finger. "You, m'boy, for example!" He starts again in a falsely serious voice, his face some inches from Uryuu's. "Your glasses can't hide everything, y' know! Your face is stoic, but your eyes are telling something else! I see a _lot_ of things in these magnificent blue orbs when you look at him! I see worship! I see pride! I see hunger! I see _LOVE_!!" He shouted the last word, pushing the glasses back up the boy's nose with another flick of his finger. When Ishida returned to his senses and wanted to slap the man's hand away, the latter had already swirled in front of Ichigo, holding the Shinigami by the chin. Blushing furiously, the Quincy was really glad that they were in a quiet area; if they had been anywhere else, every eye would have been fixed upon them.

"You, m'boy, when you look at _him_, there is no such ugly frown of yours anymore!" The man went on, quickly running two fingers of his other hand between Kurosaki's jointed eyebrows. "Your eyes are wild, but your eyes are warm! When you look at him, they say" – he swirled back in front of Uryuu, this time holding him under the chin too, and imitated the redhead's voice, continuing in a sensual tone – 'Wait until the door is closed, and I swear I'll take you to the seventh heaven, babe!' BUT!" He turned his head back towards Ichigo, catching his chin again with the other hand without letting go off the other stunned boy. "The warmth behind them, your heart, wins over it and controls your instinct! You love him, and you're gentle with him! He is your precious jewel, and you'll comply with anything he'll ask you, because you believe in him!"

He forced them to look at each other. "You can now kiss the bride!" He pushed their head from behind until their mouths clashed together. Just a second after, he released the wide-eyed teens. "OOoooh! You're equals! How interesting you are, m'boys!" The older man said with an excited voice.

"Oh! But, let me introduce myself!" He stepped back a little. "Shisugo Kyouji; honoured to meet you, m'boys!" He added in a formal tone, dropping onto a majestically exaggerate bow.

"And you are?" He asked, looking at the slightly tallest boy.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Ah! Ichigo! M'boy!" The man exclaimed, slapping his hands down again onto Ichigo shoulders. "Congratulations! You found a real gem!"

He then turned to the dark-haired boy.

Uryuu cleared his throat, returning to his senses. "Ishida Uryuu"

"Uryuu, m'boy!" He says in low voice, bending closer as if wanting to say something Ichigo shouldn't hear. "Be careful! He has a double personality!" Uryuu bit back a snort.

"And now, m'boys!" The loud man shouted again, clapping his hands together. "Would you please do me the favour to follow me to studio?" As the boys looked at each other for the third time, still dumbfounded, he added, "It's not far from here, and I know for sure that everyone will agree with me that you're the ones we were looking for, so if we start now, I'm sure we'll have finished in some hours. And you'll be paid of course!"

Finally, both boys shrugged, much to Kyouji's delight, who squeaked out loud, thanking them.

"Uh, Shisugo-san, what is –?" Ichigo began as they started walking. He was however cut off by a strident shriek.

"How did you call me?" Shisugo asked, pain written all over his face. "Don't be shy, Ichigo, m'boy! Call me Kyouji! After all we shared together!"

"Er… Yeah… Right…"

Having forgotten what he wanted to ask, Ichigo let the photographer lead them before whispering to Uryuu. "He's freaking scary! He's worse than my father!"

"Yeah…" Uryuu mumbled back, having met the said father two or three times already.

They silently followed the other man, listening to him guessing things about their relationship, everything turning out to be so true that it scared them even more.

----------

As Kyouji had predicted, all the staff adopted the boys as soon as he presented them. They were left into the hands of the dressers and make-up assistants for a good half an hour before being brought to the main room, were, in front of all the cameras, was set a bright red couch.

"M'boys! You're beautiful!" Kyouji exclaimed as the dressed up boys entered the room.

Ichigo was wearing a dark costume. The jacket was open, revealing a white shirt. The first two buttons of the shirt had been left open, and it had been let out of the pants.

Uryuu was wearing a tight white suit, with a dark blue tie. His hair had been slicked back and they had let him keep his glasses.

"Okay, so now, your roles are easy. You just sit, and we take the pictures!" He added. "So, Ichigo, please, come and sit down on the right end of the sofa." The man started to instruct. "Uryuu, sit down beside him, but above him, sit on the back of the sofa!"

"That's it, m'boys, wonderful!" He exclaimed as the boys obeyed. They all started taking picture from every angle, when Kyouji interrupted. "No! That's not natural… Let's see… Uryuu, get up, and go behind the sofa! Ichigo… Ichigo…" He tapped his chin as his eyes ran on the scene, imagining what would be best. "That's it! Lay down, on your side, yeah like that, your elbow on the arm of the couch, hold your head! Lovely!" Everyone started bombarding them again. A moment after, Kyouji ordered again while the others continued taking pictures. "Uryuu, bend down a bit, yeah that's it, rest on your forearm! And now you both look at each other. Like that, yes, perfect!"

Some seconds after, however, "Oh no! No, no, no! That's far too intense! There's too much in your eyes, m'boys! I think it'll be better if you look at me. That's it, now Ichigo, sit back. Yes, that's it! Just look like you're relaxed, perfect! Now stare at me! Yeah! We got it! Uryuu now!"

He paused in wonder while his colleagues continued shooting from every angle, not missing a single thing.

"Oh! Let's try! Uryuu, behind Ichigo! Your hands on his shoulders! Hoho! Lovely! Ah but they'll never accept that… Okay… Let's see, take your glasses off! Put them in the front pocket, move to the left, to your right sorry, and your hands on the back of the sofa! Yes! Perfect! Go to the other end of the sofa! No it doesn't fit at all you're too far come back, that's it stay in the middle, right next to Ichigo! Oh! Put your glasses back, yes that's it, now I want your profile, but look at me! Perfect! And push your glasses up! PERFECT! Keep the pose, m'boys! It's in the pocket!! Now just one last thing, Uryuu keep the same pose, but move to your left, closer to Ichigo, closer, c'mon m'boy don't be shy! Your hand between his elbow and his chest! That's it!"

After some other minutes, Kyouji finally sighed heavily. "Woo! Thank you, m'boys, you were perfect! I think the boss would have to choose between the last two! Follow me; I'll take you to the secretary! Give your name, address and all, and we'll send you your payment! Heh, you can even keep the suits if you want, gift from the boss!"

He hugged them both before leaving. "Thanks for everything! You saved us! Here, I leave you my card, in case you need someone to talk to!" He adds with a wink. "I hope to see you soon!"

--------

When they finally arrived at the Quincy's flat, it was already pretty late, so Ichigo sent a quick message to his father, warning him he won't sleep at home tonight.

They both dropped heavily onto the couch, groaning in exhaustion.

"You don't know how lucky you were to be sitting the whole time!" Uryuu said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah but I had to stay still for an hour at least!"

They stayed silent for a moment before Ichigo turned to the archer with a grin. "Want a massage?"

Uryuu raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, shift a bit!" Ichigo pressed up, his grin widening. "I'm sure you'll like it!"

Uryuu finally complied, taking his jacket off and turning his back to the Shinigami.

When the orange-haired boy started taking care of his sore back, Uryuu couldn't hold back the groan that escaped in his throat. Encouraged, Ichigo continued his ministrations for some minutes in silence before bending down to place a small kiss in the crook of the exposed neck. "I like your hair like that," he whispered, lingering over the pale skin.

Uryuu tilted his head back to look at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. Ichigo took advantage of the situation and kissed the other's thin lips.

"You know you look really good in a suit?" He whispered when he pulled back.

"And you look even more depraved!" Uryuu answered with a small laugh.

"Oh, is that so?" Ichigo smirked and shifted Uryuu so that his lover was now lying on the couch with his head on the arm. "You forget that you worship me!"

"Well, yeah, that's because you'll do whatever I'll ask you, because I am your precious gem!"

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting in laughter.

"Hell that man was really scary!" Ichigo said when they regained their serious.

"Yeah… He's scary and exhausting…"

"Well, I hope you're not too exhausted, because the day isn't finished yet!" Ichigo bent down and crushed their mouths together hungrily. "Let me take you to the seventh heaven, babe!"

They burst into fit of laughter again.

They managed to get rid of their clothes and regained their serious through another kiss, hands wandering everywhere, moans muffled by each other's mouth. With one hand, Ichigo searched for the lube that was hidden under the cushions for emergencies like this. He pulled away from the kiss and whispered against Uryuu's lips, looking straight into his eyes, "I love you!"

Uryuu smiled softly. "I love you too, Ichigo!" He murmured back.

Ichigo's goofy grin was soon replaced by a frown.

"What is it?" Uryuu asked.

"I can't find it." Uryuu realized that Ichigo was still searching for the lube.

"Are you sure you put it back last time?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I did!" The redhead answered, sitting up to search with both hands.

Uryuu joined him, searching under his head while Ichigo went to the other side of the sofa.

"Ha! Got it!" Ichigo exclaimed triumphantly.

He crawled back over the Quincy and smiled apologetically. "I ruined the mood, didn't I?"

Uryuu snorted and pulled him down for a rough kiss. "That can be easily arranged!"

Ichigo smiled into the kiss and broke it to bite gently the neck exposed under him. He licked at the bruised point as he heard the dark-haired boy groan. He went further down and brought his attention to a pink nipple while uncapping the tube and rubbing his fingers with some of its content. Skilled hand wandered downwards and ghosted over a throbbing arousal before teasing the boy's entrance.

Uryuu arched his back and fisted his hands into orange hair as a finger entered him, hissing from the pain. Ichigo went up to kiss his lover into relaxing and added a second finger to finish stretching him.

Uryuu gasped loudly, going blind for a moment as that particular muscle inside him was brushed against. He heard the lube being opened again, Ichigo stopping his preparation to spread some of the cold substance onto his own member. As he pushed his way in again, they both groaned loudly.

"God… Uryuu…" Ichigo whispered.

Instead of replying, Uryuu pulled him down. The kiss was short, both boys being already breathless, and they moaned again as Ichigo began to move.

They set up a rough pace, ravishing each other with their eyes, their mouths and their hands.

Getting closer from climax, Ichigo reached behind them to stroke the neglected arousal in rhythm with his own movements. It didn't take long for both of them, as they cried out each other's name breathlessly.

Ichigo collapsed next to his lover, waiting to regain his breathing before whispering in Uryuu's ear, "You know, maybe I'll buy you a red couch!"

----------

"Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun!"

The boys turned to look at the noisy girl entering the classroom, waving a magazine at them. She didn't let them the time to greet her back before continuing in her high-pitched voice.

"Look what I found! I didn't know you were famous models!"

She handed them the magazine, open in the middle and showing an ad filling an entire page. On it, two boys, and a red couch.

"Oh fuck!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I didn't think the brand was that famous!" He looked at his schoolmate and lover, who gave him a smug smile. It seemed like he was the only one who didn't know.

"Don't start complaining now!" Uryuu retorted. "You're the one who accepted!"

"What? You accepted too!"

"That's because you didn't seem to mind doing it, and as Kyouji-san wanted both of us, I couldn't refuse!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned back to Inoue to find that they had now gathered all their classmates around them.

There were whispers of 'I saw that this morning!', 'they're awesome!', or even 'have you seen Ishida-kun? He seems so different!'

Uryuu adjusted his glasses, coughing awkwardly, and Ichigo smiled. The Shinigami started explaining how they met Kyouji a week ago as Orihime asked him how they had ended up posing. Uryuu relaxed as he realized Ichigo had skipped everything that included their relationship.

"I knew it!"

Chizuru elbowed her way in the small crowd and clung onto Orihime from behind.

"I knew it!" She repeated with a large grin.

"You knew what?" Ichigo asked.

"That you two were gay!" She answered matter-of-factly.

"What?" The two concerned boys exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, it's obvious! Everybody's been guessing for months now!" As an awkward silence settled, she went on, catching the magazine off Orihime's hand. "But today I was 100 per cent sure! I mean, look at your eyes guys! It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" She laughed at the stunned look on both boys. "Thank goodness they didn't make you look at each other; it would have been a hundred times hotter!"

Ichigo and Uryuu slowly looked at each other without a word and finally, all their classmates returned to their places, talking animatedly.

"Oh, by the way," Chizuru said, catching their attention again, "you said the photographer was Shisugo Kyouji, didn't you?"

As Ichigo nodded, she laughed again. "No wonder he picked you! He's got the eyes too!"

"Er… You know him?" Ichigo asked.

"Hah! Of course! He's my uncle!"


End file.
